Lin
by chazza
Summary: Prudence Melinda Halliwell has been thrust into the past and she never knew her parents and now she is suddenly meeting them!WIP
1. Finding family

I hit the ground soundlessly and look around quickly, I don't see the demon so I go soundlessly to the door. I open it and see a stairway, I don't hear any screams of horror but I do hear someone talking. I walk slowly towards where I hear the woman's voice and walk down another flight of stairs.  
  
I cautiously look around the corner and I see the owner of the voice. She isn't very tall but had long brown hair, I can't see her face but I know she is pretty. She talking quite avidly on the phone, come to think of it I haven't seen a phone in use in 7 years wonder who she is talking to. She is dressed unusually too, it is very weird, especially since there are only witches left that are free to live in houses in the world. All the mortals have been taken over by the demons and only us witches or white lighters are kind of left alone. It isn't like the demons won't kill us if given the chance, they just kind of avoid us.  
  
Anyway like I said she is dressed weirdly. Usually we as witches wear these micra suits which cling to our body making it easier to move. Different colours are for different levels which only we know about. Red is beginner Black is advanced, I am wearing blue which is one below advanced. She is wearing black cotton pants with a purple top and she has a bump on her belly, so I would say she is about 3 months pregnant. Mind you if I wasn't trained to spot this no one would know she was.  
  
When she finishes on the phone I step out and she shocked puts her hands up to well I would say to freeze me. I stare at her puzzled, doesn't she know the suit, my level. I smile at her and say "Hey I'm not a threat just looking for the demon that went through here."  
  
She looks confused and then says "How old are you?" It is like huh why does my age matter but she looks serious so I answer "I am 12 but what does that matter".  
  
She looks like she is ready to laugh at my age and I start to get annoyed. So I say "Well it isn't like you have a level at least I am only one from advanced". So yeah take that but for some reason this makes her look more confused "Levels", I hit my head as I come to the obvious "You're a mortal". She looks at me and says "Mortal as to what". I look at her again in disbelief "Where have you been hiding? Don't you know anything" The demons have taken over and all the mortals are their slaves only us witches are free and I so have to go". I reach the front door and when I look out I don't hear a word the lady says.  
  
The sky it isn't black anymore and the grass is alive when did this happen? Where was I? I spin around with my look of astonishment and say "when did the sky change colour and the grass become alive". She looks at me like I am crazy and says "It has always been that way are you sure your alright?" What does she mean always not since I was 2 was it blue and sure I am alright when did I say I was?  
  
I look at her then look around and it hits me, the people walking around, the sky is blue, the grass is green, no one wearing micra suits.I have gone into the past.  
  
I turn to the lady and let out a "Oh" then I look at her properly and wonder why she put her hands up like she was going to freeze me if she was mortal.  
  
I go back into her house as I realize what she is and she tries to protest but I ignore her. I look up at the ceiling and yell "Hey ladies whitelighter get your butt down here, don't care who you are just get down here". I look at her and she whispers "Leo". And I go back and yell "Leo get your butt down here". Suddenly in a swirl of blue a man appears in front of me. "Hi you must be Leo".  
  
He looks at the lady behind me and then at me and says "And you are?" I say " Lin and I don't suppose you can go up there and find out why I was sent to the past or I suppose I could but Prue kinda frowned on that" The lady behind me says "Prue?" I look at her and say "My whitelighter, she hates it when I go up there, she says I interfere to much". When I turn back I see Leo shake his head at her and say "Not your Prue Piper she isn't a whitelighter". So her name is Piper cute. Leo nods at me and disappears in a swirl of lights again.  
  
I turn around and say "So Piper right" She comes back with "so Lin hey". I smile and start to look around the room my eyes land on a photo and I gasp. There in the photo is my whitelighter with Piper and another lady, when I pick the frame up I get sucked into a premonition.  
  
I see Piper in labour the lady from the photograph and a lady with red hair. I see the lady in the photograph bring a very bloody baby up and wipe it clean and pronounce "It is a girl". She hands the baby to Piper and I see Leo stand beside her and look down. Piper says to the baby "Hello Prudence Melinda Halliwell".  
  
I step out of the premonition and drop the photo which makes Piper freeze it quickly and pick it up. She looks at my shocked face and say "What did you see". I back away from and the tears start to come out of my eyes, I have no control. She whispers and tries to hug "Hey sweetie it is ok whatever it is we can help". I whisper back "We". She says "Yeah we, Paige, Phoebe and I, we are the charmed ones". Now I am hyperventilating, my mother is a charmed one and my father her whitelighter, oh god does that mean she is pregnant with me now. How can I use my powers if she is pregnant with me?  
  
I step back again and give her a small smile and say "Can I use your bathroom?" She smiles and points the way. When I get there I close the door and make sure it is locked. I step up to the mirror and start to look for similarities between me and her. I notice that when I take my hair out of its bun we have the same colour except mine has been streaked with blonde from the sun. My eyes are the colour of Leo's and I have her nose and his chin. When I look now I can see how obvious it is that we are related. Wonder why she can't see?  
  
When I come out Piper is talking to the lady from the picture, Phoebe and I am guessing the red head is Paige. They are on the couch and I know she is telling them what they have missed since I got here. When I enter the room they stop talking and Phoebe gasps. I smile cause I know she sees it even if they didn't. She voices her opinion out loud "My god Piper she looks just like you!"  
  
************************************************************************ Author note: Ok did that suck if it did tell me cause I can delete it or I can continue, Tell me. So Review please! 


	2. Ice Cream Time

I look up slowly and bite my lip as I watch them all scrutinize me. Piper looks at me in the eyes and says "Ok what's your full name?". Damn can't get out of it now! I stop biting my lip and give a dazzling smile and say "Prudence Melinda Haliwell pleased to meet you". I look at Phoebe and she has a smug look on her face and turns to her sisters and mutters "Told you".  
  
Before any of them can react I ask "What year is it?" It has occurred to me that I think it 2006 but it doesn't look like it is. So I don't get it! Piper looks down at her stomach then at me. That is kind of weird I thought they didn't know she was pregnant yet. Anyway she says "2003 but shouldn't you know that". 2003 How is that possible I was born in 2006! Maybe she loses the kid, or it dies later, or it is living. Oh God now what do I say, do I tell them the kid in her belly isn't me?  
  
So that is why I still have my power, got to admit I was starting to wonder about that. Oh whoops they are waiting for an answer but hey I am still 12 I tend to think too much. I mumble a "never mind" and hope they don't pursue it.  
  
Paige who has been sitting there quietly says "How come you said pleased to meet you I thought you would already know us or at least Piper". Damn again I hoped they wouldn't notice that!  
  
Before I have a chance to reply Leo orbs into the room ad I sigh with relief. He smiles at me, a real fatherly one, never had one of those. He then turns to the others and says "Well they confirmed it, she is ours, but I have a feeling you already knew that". Phoebe rolls her eyes and I let out a little giggle (Gawd I am starting to feel young again) she then says "Yeah ok but the big bad Leo". He turns to me and the smile disappears "The demon that came through the portal before you what was it?" My face goes from red to pale white and I say " It did come through?" He nods so I say " It was called Balthazar".  
  
Phoebe face now looks like mine and she whispers "oh". Ok I am not going to comment on that cause it sounded kind of well weird.  
  
I turn around when I hear someone clearing there throat and I see I very tiny person. Piper jumps up and says "Oh the nannies" She whispers "Sorry we'll continue in 10 minutes" and pushes us out of the house.  
  
I mutter loud enough for Paige and Phoebe to hear "Well great know my mother an hour and already get kicked out the house" which I follow with my trademark grin. The both put an arm around me and say "So you ever had ice- cream?"  
  
I look up at them and grin again (Geez that is all I seem to be doing since I got here). I say "Well this one time Prue told me how she ate ice-cream so fast her brain froze for an hour but she only did it to stop someone else from having it". Phoebe stops our walking and says "You know Prue?" I nod and say "She's my whitelighter although I didn't know she was my auntie". I can see her eyes are starting to water and Paige pulls her into a hug and says "Hey look at it this way if we change the future you get to see her again". Phoebe pulls out of her hug and says" come on let's go get this kid her first ice cream cone".  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Authors note: Ok like before if it sucks I will get rid of it. Also thanks for all the reviews it made me start writing as soon as I read them. I hope I answered your comment Nika Nakano. And also next chapter the word Mum will appear so no criticizing my spelling, it is too weird for me to write mom. And no I am not English I live in Australia. 


	3. It's a boy

We reach the steps of the Manor half an hour later with our stomachs full of ice-cream. I have never tasted anything like it! The stores are all pretty much gone now that demons have taken over (Probably why I am so skinny). Paige, Phoebe and I are discussing what levels are or at least I am trying to explain it. We walk through the door with me saying "Well you see they train us in everything we need to know and we can see a persons aura, and can tell when something is off and I oh my gawd".  
  
I stop talking when I see Leo or should I say Piper standing in front of us. Paige turns and says "What!". I start to laugh and try to get out what I just saw "He isn't a he no more" I keep laughing. I hear Piper say "No the baby well you decided to teach us a lesson". I keep laughing and say "Not me only boys can do that!". They both look at me bewildered and say "A boy but you were supposed to be first". I stop laughing immediately.  
  
I didn't mean to tell them that, it will only lead to questions of why I don't know about him. And Wow I have a brother, good thing I didn't skip the powers lesson in class. Paige suddenly says "I have to go they are calling". Leo or rather Piper looks at her bewildered and says "Now but we need your help to change this and what is that weird ringing noise". Leo in Piper's body says "Oh the elders want you too". She looks at him and says "But I don't know how to orb". He says " Well just think of what it looks like and thinks of yourself orbing and it should be fine". She gives him a pouty lip which looks strange on a man and says "Fine but you have to practise my powers because if Balthazar comes then we are in trouble!" He mutters "Fine".  
  
She closes her eyes and I hear her muttering "White place got to a white place". I smile when she orbs and watch Paige orb also. I turn to my dad who is carrying my brother and say "So how's it feel to be pregnant?" He smiles and says "Can't really feel much although being female is very weird". Phoebe says "Just be glad she is pregnant cause otherwise you would be having very uncomfortable feelings right now". Huh weird wonder what that means.  
  
My dad (ok I have decided to stop calling them by their first names) goes off to practise his powers and Phoebe and I go to the living room. When we sit down I turn to her and say "So does this happen a lot". She shrugs and says "you mean do people swap bodies around this place a lot (I nod) well I have been Paige before so does that answer your question?"  
  
She then turns serious and says "so what is your life like and I want the truth not the trimmed down version." Great now what do I tell her?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Authors note : The reason this is short is because I thought is was a good place to stop so shoot me! ( And yes I made up the only boys can do that! 


	4. killed not Vanquished!

I let out a deep sigh of defeat and I settle back on the couch. This is what I tell her : " My life well it is sometime hard no it is mostly hard but it is all I have known. I was raised by Prue who is probably a lot different to what you remember. She taught me everything I know and also took me to classes to improve my levels. When I hit the blue level the council or I suppose the elders decided I could do field work." Phoebe interrupts with "Field work?". I smile and say "Yeah field work, my first assignment was to hunt 3 demons and well kill them I suppose you use I different word?" Phoebe nods and says "Vanquish". I shudder and say "What I did can't be called vanquish there wasn't a chance for them to win". Phoebe looks confused and says "But they were evil they deserved to die".  
  
"Demons aren't always all evil these ones were half human but still needed to be (I say sarcastically) Vanquished." Phoebe asks "What are your powers?". I smile and say "I have normal whitelighter powers, I have premonitions, levitation, I can freeze things, I can blow things up, I can freeze time like um mum, but my biggest power is mind control, I don't use it that often though. (she looks like she going to interrupt again) No let me finish. The elders told me I haven't finished growing so I still have more to acquire. Anyway these demons I had to vanquish weren't very strong or had many powers. But the elders wanted me to test ALL my powers. So first I froze there arm then I blew it up so I demonstrated those two powers. They already knew I could control my premonitions so I had no need for that one. So next I levitated and kicked them until they were bloody. My last one is what you are going to squirm about though. See the other two demons were tied up while I whaled on this one demon so I used my mind control. ( I put my hand up to stop her) The elders have total control over us and we don't defy them! I made the demon kill his buddies and then kill himself! It was awful!"  
  
This time Phoebe does interrupt me "Why didn't you just kill them quickly?" Her face is all pale and she has a look of disgust on her face. I am so glad I didn't tell my um mum this. So I tell her " I had to show the elders every power to its full extent that I could. I had no choice. Once I had done the assignment they would make me a normal demon hunter like you guys. I wanted to help free the world and I did what I had to."  
  
Her eyes are filling with tears threatening to spill over and I inch closer to her and wrap her in a hug. I whisper in her ear "Hey it's alright it wasn't so bad". She pulls back and says "But what about Prue, she wouldn't have condoned this?" I smile sadly and say "She didn't but what choice did she have, I am her charge and she takes orders from the elders, if she defies them she loses me. I always wondered why it mattered so much to her. I guess now I know." With that said our girly chat seems to be ended because my mum is back from the elders. Wonder what she will think if I call her that. Mum. Such a foreign word for me!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Author note: I know I know short but I wanted to tell her part in the story and not anything else yet. Hope you like and if you don't tell me and I will change it or get rid of it. 


	5. I love you mum

Ok I know I am skipping ahead but nothing really has happened since the whole switching of body incident. Basically I have been camping out in Phoebe's room with her, we stay up late and have all these fun conversations. The elders decided to keep me around well no not really I can't be sent back until the next lunar cycle so I am stuck here. Now I hear you asking when is the next lunar cycle, 5 years from now. 5 years of getting to know my mum, 5 years of getting to know my dad, 5 years and I might see myself born!! Apparently when I came through the portal it was during the lunar cycle and it only happens once every five years.  
  
Mum decided I should stay in the same room as her and dad but I though that would be weird. I think when I asked to stay in Phoebes room I might have hurt her feelings but me in a room with just my dead parents is a little freaky. Anyway I have been spending a fair amount of time with my mother as well, we have been doing a lot of mother daughter bonding lately. There have been few demon attacks and my mum is starting to look rather big.  
  
I have been living in the manor for a little over 4 months now and I love it. What can I say, a world without pain and misery and constant fighting agrees with me. I am even starting to feel like a normal kid for once. Phoebe asked me the other night when my birthday was and my god did she squeal when she found out. Apparently birthdays are a big event here, in the future no one remembers and the only reason I remember mine is because Prue told me. So now Phoebe wants to hold a birthday party for me in 2 weeks time. My birthday is only 2 weeks away and then I will be a teenager, I have survived.  
  
They are talking about sending me to school right now. I am on the step listening and yes I know bad me. They think I am smart enough to go into yr 7, wonder what that means. I understand school but in the sense of witch craft, do they think I need more training in that? It is all very confusing.  
  
Mum says "But what happens if she uses her powers at school?" Paige says "I am sure she is older enough to understand the responsibilities after all she has had them her whole life." Phoebe says "Come on Piper it is your decision, she is going to be here for five years, don't you want her to feel like a normal teenager". Mum says "I guess, Leo could arrange some fake papers or something". I run down the stairs "Really so I can go" All three stare and smiles break out on their faces and mum says "Yes you can go". I run over to her a hug her but not too tightly because I don't want to hurt my brother. He kicks as I hug her and I giggle and put my hand on the area he kicked. She smiles down at me brings me into a hug again. I look up into her eyes and say for the first time "I love you mum".  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Author note: Ok I know short again but I had a hard time thinking of anything so I skipped ahead a couple of months, hope you like and like before if you don't like it tell me! If you do Tell me! 


	6. First lesson

First days are always hard but when you have never been to a normal school it is harder. As I enter that hallway all I feel is scared, I have never been this scared in my entire life. I am holding my mums hand and every now and then she squeezes it for comfort. To the outside eye I look almost normal, almost. I wonder what mum will do when she finds out my IQ, do I tell her, do I show the teachers, or do I just pretend. I am pretty good at pretending after all, ok so pretend I can do that.  
  
I take a deep breath and we walk into the principals office where he explains what classes I am going to be taking, maths, English, Geography, Social studies, Art and drama. How do they fit all that in one day (by the way that is me being sarcastic) ? He hands me a schedule and I look over it and wow only 6 hours that is different. I smile and mum lets go of my hand and looks at it too. He says something but I have tuned out and suddenly we are standing. I look up and he says "Ok Prudence" I interrupt him "Lin or Melinda or Mel take your pick but not Prudence". He smiles and says "Ok Melinda your first class is English how about I take you there and then I will talk to your mum alone". I shrug and say "Um ok". He takes me for a quick tour and then we are at a door, Room 12 C Block A.  
  
He opens the door and goes in first and I hear him say "Miss Veledekis you have new student, (he waves me in and I step through the door) Melinda Halliwell" He hands the paperwork to my teacher and hurries out again. I look at her and notice she I s quite young and has long brown hair like mums and she is Greek. She smiles and says "Why don't you take a seat over by Ann-Marie!" I look up now and notice that the whole class is staring at me and whispering, I see a pretty red head put her hand up and I go and sit next to her. She smiles and says " Hi I'm Ann-Marie but everyone calls me Anna or Anna Maria depending on there mood". I smile at her and say "Prudence but everyone calls me Mel or Lin because of my middle name, I prefer Lin". She smiles and says "cool". I reach down into my bag and grab a book and my pencil case. Miss Veledekis says " Ok for the benefit of Melinda I will go through what I said a week ago, I am your English and Art teacher, Mrs Condell is your Social studies and Geography teacher and Mr Leary is your Maths and Drama teacher, we do this to get you ready for junior High next year but you stay in this class room ok. Your first subject is English, anyone want to guess what we are doing today?". Anna puts her hand up and says "Poetry". She smiles at her and says " Got it again Anna Maria Ok so you have 15 minutes to come up with a poem about Life." She writes this on the board and I start to write, good thing I read too much in witch training.  
  
When I read what I wrote I smiled and looked over to see what Anna wrote and this is what it said :  
  
Life is sweet Life is a treat I love to live this life Till the day I become his wife.  
  
Short but sweet, I think. What exactly does that mean, does she stop having a life when she become a wife. Maybe she just didn't know what to write. Miss Veledekis stands up and says "Ok people lets here your poems, Who wants to read theirs? Daniel". Daniel has short brown hair and dark brown eyes and stands up and reads ;  
  
It is red as it flows Like a river through my hands This is what we call life What keeps us alive. Our Blood is our life.  
  
Miss Veledekis says "Gloomy and dark but I like it, it has some truth behind it, good poem Daniel, who else wants to read theirs, how about Melinda, lets see what you have?" I smile nervously and stand up and read in a shaky voice:  
  
"The sky was black The grass hadn't grown back The elders dealt The pain she felt  
  
Now she has a home A place to call her own She is happy she is care free Can you see how happy she can be?  
  
People were dying Children were crying She grew up too fast But now that is in the past  
  
She has a mum, a dad She can finally say she's not sad There will be no more strife Now that She has a life." 


	7. Wil he die?

I sit back down and don't listen to what the class has to say, I don't know where that poem came from, it just came out. The bell rings and we go into art, Miss Veledekis tells us to draw from the heart, and I draw the world as it will be. I have got as far as doing a black sky with a playground that houses no one when I feel someone watching me. I turn around and Miss Veledekis is looking at me with a troubled expression on her face. She says "Mel do you think you could stay after class for a few minutes". I nod and keep drawing, the bell rings for a break and I slowly pack my things up.  
  
I sit at my desk and wait for her to clear up. She walks over to me and says "Mel about your poem, it was very good, was it about anything in particular." I start to panic a little and say "No I just wrote it why I mean Daniels was way gloomier than mine". She smiles and says "We aren't talking about Daniel we are talking about you, now who are your elders". I shake my head and say " My poem wasn't about me it was about my um aunt that died. Can I um go now cause it is my first day". She nods her head and I can tell she is far from satisfied but lets me go anyway.  
  
When I walk outside Anna is waiting for me, she grabs my hand and says "So what did she get you for?" I smile and say " Uh nothing just worried that's all". She shakes her heads and gives a snort like laugh and pulls me towards our next class .Maths.  
  
The lessons went pretty quickly although in maths I had to be careful what I answered. Prue was a whiz when it came to maths and she taught me everything I know, so this maths is well easy. I made a couple of friends but not many, mainly it is Anna and I. She is really easy and fun to talk to, She is funny, a little slow in maths but in everything else she is smart. In drama we teamed up and did our impression of rowing a boat which was pretty funny because we fell out of it and started drowning. My first day of school overall was a success.  
  
I am standing outside saying goodbye as Anna gets in the car, she leaves and I sit on the little wall. I seem to be the last person waiting, wonder where my mother is, do you think she forgot me? Oh never mind I see Aunt Phoebe is here, mum must have had a last minute call or something. I open the door and notice Phoebe has really red eyes and I immediately know something is wrong. "What's wrong what happened?" I say in a scared voice. Phoebe lets out a little cry and says "Come on I will take you to the hospital, your mum she went into labour to early and they don't know if either of them will make it." I take in a deep breath and say "How Why" Phoebe look scared and then says "Balthazar he came after her thinking that by killing the baby he would kill you and no it isn't your fault it would have happened anyway I suppose" I look at her shocked and I sit in silence until we get to the hospital.  
  
We arrive in record time and when I reach my mums room the scene is scary. She is so white and tubes are everyway, my dad is holding her hand. I go over and say "Why can't you heal her?" He looks at me sadly and says " Demon pushed her down the stairs, doesn't count as caused by them it wasn't magical, and Balthazar is half human and it was his human side." I let out a "Oh" and I settle on a chair beside her but get up quickly and say "What about my brother have you seen him?" He smiles sadly and says "They are trying to keep him alive, he is so small but beautiful, he looks just like her, they won't let us near him now though". I sit back down and lean my head on the bed and say "So now I know what happens to my non existent brother".  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Author Note: Dun dun Dun Dun but is he really dead that is the question, hope you like it! 


	8. 1 year later

I have been in this hospital for like 5 hours, dad is pacing the hall. He has come over to me many times and asked about my brother but I can't give him an answer that I don't know. I am nearly falling asleep on the chair when Phoebe comes over a picks me up. I watch through half closed eyes as dad thanks her but tells her he is staying. I close my eyes and yawn but snuggle back into her hold.  
  
When I awake I can feel someone looking at me. I open my eyes and see my dad's smiling face. I smile at him and say "So what's the what?" He smiles and says "You have a happy healthy baby brother names Wyatt Matthew Halliwell". I nod and say "Cool".  
  
He gives me a quick hug and walks out of the room saying "We are going to the hospital in an hour".  
  
Interesting my brother lives, now the question is why in the world don't I know him.  
  
1 year later  
  
Ok so now I have a one year old brother. He is so cute and he says my name as Min, it is the cutest thing. I worry everyday as why he isn't in the future. My life now that I am 14 is different, very different. Junior High is fun and I am still hanging around Anna, we are inseparable. Wyatt is just one of the differences; I have slotted into my new life easily and have become a part of the scenery. Mom and Dad love having me around or so they keep telling me. We easily went through a routine, my morning consists of; Wake up with Aunt Phoebe saying "Get up Lin Lin" Go and say good morning to Wyatt Eat mom's perfect breakfast Grab my school books and lunch Kiss Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and lastly Wyatt Get a ride with Aunt Paige to school Work through classes Talk and much around in lunch Work again in class Get picked up by Anna's mom Muck around and do assignment, homework or just talk Walk home just up the road Talk to Wyatt Talk to anyone who wants to Do more homework Watch television Eat dinner Go to bed.  
  
Interesting life that is pretty normal although yes we have quite a few demon attacks but still as normal as it can be. Balthazar hasn't shown his face which personally I think is strange. Mom and Dad lately have been fighting, it is strange because they are usually so lovey dovey and now it is tense. I think it will work out fine because they are my parents although I suppose it won't end up fine will it because I don't know them in the future! These thoughts are starting to plague more as I grow older.  
  
######## Oh my god I am soooo sorry I never realized I hadn't written more, I totally forgot really really sorry. 


	9. I'll work it out

I think I know what happened to my brother. I am nearly 17 now, it has nearly been 5 years and Wyatt is nearing 5. Mum is pregnant with me, maybe 5 months along but her and dad have pretty much split up. But any way the whole knowing what happened to my brother. He had been acting very strange lately and we are getting attacked by more and more demons. I had to be pulled out of school a couple of months ago for fear of getting attacked there. They started coming when I turned 14 but it was never too many at a time, so it was ok.

Mum and the aunts managed and they tried to keep this whole normal atmosphere for us but I could see the cracks. Wyatt always seemed to tense when a demon was near, like he knew they were coming. Strange kid that one. But what has happened in the last few days kinda defines it ya know.

It happened 3 days ago, we were sitting chatting about how my friend Anna was going out with this guy and she was totally positive he was the one. Balthazar showed his face for the first time in nearly 5 years with a manic of a smile. He just stood there calmly as the sisters tried to use their magic on him. I tried but he just calmly over to Wyatt who was sitting on his booster seat calmly eating not even realizing or maybe ignoring everything around him. Balthazar calmly picked him up and smiled before shimmering out. It was like what the! How the hell did he do that? Well at the time that is what I thought anyway. It didn't seem possible to be able to come into the charmed ones house and calmly lift their most powerful kid and shimmer away. I should have seen it coming, I mean there had to be a reason why I didn't have a brother in the future.

My mum went into a frenzy looking through the book of shadows for something to help. She must have spent 7 hours at least looking for something. Dad came down briefly before looking like mum and going back up there to try and find Wyatt. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige just tried to keep mum and I from I don't doing something idiotic.

I figured it out though you know. What could have happened. The only explanation, I worked it out yesterday when I was sitting in the attic watching mum brewing a potion to summon Balthazar, not that it will work without his blood but that wasn't the point. While she was working, focused, I knew what it must be. There were only two ways I wouldn't know about him.

One: He's dead

Two: He's evil

Prue would mostly likely have told me if he was dead so that pretty much leaves the second option. The only problem now that I am having is that I will be going back in a week and have no idea how to change the future without affecting too much. Maybe I am already to blame and he was supposed to die at birth. I don't know but I do know that I have a week to find my baby/ older brother and turn him back.


End file.
